


Between (Wet) Dream and Reality

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Persona Kink Meme [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Persona Kink Meme, Threesome - M/M/M, being cryptic in the Velvet Room is practically a rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Akira knows he's dreaming. He also knows he feels safe, despite not knowing these two people.But anything that happens in the Velvet Room is real, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked if I would post this, so... *shrug* I feel no shame anymore after Mousetrap.
> 
> There's some undercurrent of headcanon here about how the Velvet Room works and what's been going on in the background of P5, but it's not really important other than an offhand reference or two and one instance of possibly terrible wordplay. I went in kind of a trippy direction with this prompt, but I think it works.
> 
> Original prompt: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=260065#cmt260065
> 
> "Threesome, wildcardshipping: Yu and Minato have a threesome with Akira. Bonus points for sub!Akira."

“Shhh… You’re all right. Don’t squirm so much.”

Akira whimpered at the murmured scolding, trembling as a slow trail of kisses was laid along the line of his jaw, all the way to his ear, where the lobe was caught and nibbled gently. He was blindfolded, lying back against someone’s chest, his wrists caught in a firm grip as a second person tormented him with touches.

“We’re sorry about the blindfold,” the person he was lying on said, his thumbs rubbing light circles against the back of Akira’s hands. “It’s safer like this.”

“‘S okay…” Akira whispered, taking a shaky breath. He’d gotten the barest glimpse of familiar blue before the silky fabric had been wrapped over his eyes, so he figured he was okay, even if it was a little unnerving to not be allowed to see.

The boy in front of him leaned closer, kissing his pulse. His lips were like silk on the sensitive skin. “Why a prisoner?” he asked. His voice sounded unconcerned on the surface, but there was a clear note of curiosity underneath, and he slipped his hands beneath the loose prison shirt Akira was wearing to smooth over his abs. 

Akira arched against the touch, tugging against the hold on his wrists. “Something...about...my heart…” he managed, as cool fingers trailed higher to find and tease hardening nipples.

There was silence for a moment, and for some reason Akira could imagine his two benevolent captors exchanging a look, but then the one holding his wrists commented lightly, “An imprisoned heart… Your mind must be under a great deal of stress. No wonder you called up this version of the Room. Isn’t that right, Mina?”

Another period of silence, and then the boy in front of him - Mina? - made a displeased noise. “Too close,” he said, still quiet, though. “I suppose it’s fine.” His fingertips had never stopped exploring Akira’s skin, pushing his shirt higher and higher until the other boy let go of his wrists just long enough to pull the shirt over his head and off. “Though it’s not fair if he doesn’t have something to call you, as well. If I’m everyone, maybe you can be no one?”

“Play nice,” the boy behind Akira said. His hands were warm, transferring Akira’s wrists to just one hand so that the other could creep around to Akira’s chest, tracing his collarbones. Akira whined at the temperature difference, and Mina chuckled.

“Nameless, then. A fitting name for this place, even if it’s not yours.” His tone flickered slightly melancholy. “Someone cannot be imprisoned twice, after all.” But then he was back to normal, running his thumb over Akira’s lower lip. “Now, then…”

Akira made a content sound as soft lips pressed against his, kissing back without hesitation or fear, welcoming the other’s tongue into his mouth gladly. The blindfold made him hyper-aware when his wrists were at last released entirely, so that Nameless’s hands were free to run up and down his sides, skirting dangerously close to his hips with each stroke.

Mina pulled away for a moment, and when he returned it was obvious he was shirtless as well, settling against Akira and mouthing along his neck, sucking marks into his skin. Akira groaned, writhing, and felt an unmistakable hardness pressed against his lower back. A knee nudged between Mina’s legs confirmed that both of them were apparently just as turned on as he was, and he said weakly, “Why are you…? Is this…?”

“Hm?” Mina’s attentions shifted to nibbling along his collarbones. “You called to us.”

“This is a dream,” Akira confirmed breathlessly.

Nameless laughed quietly. “Of course it’s a dream. That doesn’t mean it’s not real.” He pushed the elastic of Akira’s prison pants down, and Mina’s fingers took over to drag them down the rest of the way, leaving Akira bare and at the mercy of these two boys he couldn’t see.

“All I can usually do is watch,” Mina said lowly, fingers tracing the V of Akira’s hips, but refusing to go lower despite how hard the dark-haired boy was. “You’ve come so far, and done so much, even without the proper guidance. But it’s breaking you down, isn’t it? Being so strong all the time. Pretending that things don’t hurt, that they don’t still bother you.”

Featherlight touches against his stomach, his temple, his thigh. Gentle fingers against his face and the backs of his hands, and Akira realized that he was tracing all the places where bruises still existed in the real world. His breath hitched, and Nameless said in his ear, “Relax. You’re safe. Just let us be in control, just for a little while. There are no enemies here.”

Akira made a sound that was almost a sob, as Mina’s fingers finally wrapped around his aching cock. His hips canted up into the touch, and he reached for something, anything to ground himself. He found Mina’s hair, longer than his own and hanging in his face, and ran his fingers through the silky strands with a moan. His relief lasted only a few strokes, though, and then he was shifted from Nameless’s lap and laid back against plush pillows. His hands were guided over his head, to wrap around a bar of the headboard, and Nameless said firmly, “Keep them here, okay?”

Akira nodded frantically, hoping they’d go back to what they had been doing. But neither returned to touching his cock, instead letting hands and lips trail over the rest of his skin. He marveled at the fact that he could tell them apart; Mina’s touch was so delicate and cool, and Nameless’s was warm, rougher. It was overwhelming, but he never wanted it to stop. His voice spilled from him without restraint, moaning and crying, a more honest reaction than he’d had to anything in weeks. Every time his hands slipped from the bar, the other two immediately stopped touching him, and he’d grab for it desperately, needing their hands on him.

He ended up with Mina between his legs, leaving marks on his thighs tantalizingly close to where Akira really wanted his mouth, and Nameless paying attention to his chest, warm lips surrounding and teasing peaked nipples. Akira could barely think, panting. 

“Please, please…!” he begged, and both of them sat up, though they made sure he could still feel them sitting beside him.

“Prep him for me?” Mina asked, a smile in his voice, and Akira felt Nameless shift, and lips on his forehead.

“Is that okay?” the other boy asked, and Akira nodded, choking on the pleas for more that threatened to tumble out of him. Both of them disappeared from his sides for a moment, but he realized that if he focused he could still hear them, so he relaxed. When Nameless returned, his fingers slipped between Akira’s legs, slick with lube, and rubbed gently at his entrance. Akira shivered involuntarily, and he heard Mina make a very quiet, wanting noise somewhere off to the side.

This being a dream, or whatever a dream counted as when the Velvet Room both was and wasn’t a real place, things were infinitely easier. Akira took each finger with an eager rock of his hips, keening with pleasure as they brushed his prostate. Nameless finally pulled away, tapping Akira’s hands to indicate that he could let go of the headboard, and coaxed him up. Akira went where he was guided, making a pleading sound when he was arranged back over Nameless’s lap, back to his chest and the other boy’s cock nudging against his entrance. Nameless held his hips, guiding him down, and Akira moaned as he felt it slide all the way inside in one smooth motion. He didn’t move, taking deep breaths, and Nameless chuckled and kissed his temple.

“This is what you wanted, right? To let go?”

“Yes…” Akira whimpered, grateful for the arms that had settled around his waist. But he cried out with surprise as he felt Mina’s hand on his cock again, the other boy straddling his lap. “ _Oh…_ A-Are you…?”

Mina didn’t answer, sinking down onto Akira’s cock and pressing their lips together, and distantly Akira realized that that’s where he had been, prepping himself. He groaned at the feeling of pleasure from all around him, clutching at Mina and throwing his head back against Nameless’s shoulder.

They fell into a rhythm as naturally as breathing, and all Akira knew was friction and pleasure and an overwhelming feeling that this was exactly where he was supposed to be, with these two. Which was ridiculous; he didn’t know what they looked like and didn’t even know their real names, but he felt like he’d known them for a hundred years, like they were all tied together by some thread he couldn’t see. He didn’t have to hold anything back in front of them, and he moaned shamelessly, pleading for more even as they pushed him to his limits.

When he came, everything faded to a pleasant white static, and when he drifted back to himself he realized he was lying on the bed between the other two. One of them was mopping tears from his cheeks with the blindfold, and Mina’s hand was resting over his eyes.

“Why can’t I see you?” he asked weakly, barely able to manage anything above a whisper. “You said it wasn’t safe...why?”

“We can be called here, just as you can be called in your dreams by the Master of the Velvet Room,” Mina said. “And we... don’t want him to have that ability. The less people that know who we are, the less likely he will learn of our existence, though it’s more dangerous for Nameless than for me. I’m a bit farther out of reach.”

Akira leaned into his hand. “I don’t understand…”

“When everything is over, I’ll explain it to you,” Nameless promised. “But there’s still a traitor out there, and we need to keep you and ourselves as safe as we can.”

“You need to wake up, now,” Mina said gently, kissing his forehead. “Be brave. We’re thinking of you.”

Akira found himself in his bed in his attic, sheets thrown everywhere, a terrible mess in his pajama pants, and no sign of his cat. When he’d cleaned up and gone downstairs, Morgana glanced at him awkwardly from one of the counter seats.

“You were, uh, having a really loud dream,” he said.

“Sorry…” Akira rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, pouring himself a cup of coffee. In the time before the cafe opened, he tried to explain the non-explicit parts of his dream. “I don’t know who they were, but they were worried about me, and they said there’s another traitor.”

Morgana looked as disgruntled as a cat could manage. “There’s not a lot we can do with that little information. Are you sure this wasn’t just some weird wet dream?”

“No, it was definitely real. That’s how the Velvet Room works,” Akira insisted.

Morgana sighed. “I guess we’ll see soon enough, then.”

Three weeks later, when the Master of the Velvet Room attempted to have him executed and revealed himself as an imposter, Akira wasn’t as surprised as he should have been.

A week after that, in a jail cell, when a young man with a familiar voice met him in the Velvet Room and shook his hand with equally familiar hands, promising an explanation and introducing himself as Yu Narukami, Akira knew that the world wasn’t quite as unfair as it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn’t _really_ supposed to be more of this, but I was poking at this anyway, someone left me a comment that inspired me to finish it, plus I needed something Soft after the last chapter of my actual serious fic. So here is this. No sex, just fluff and sleepy!Akira.

“Thank you for calling me, Margaret.”

Yu smiled from his spot sprawled on the couch in the Velvet Room’s lounge, one arm curled around the younger boy asleep against his chest. His other hand settled into Akira’s unruly hair, stroking soothingly, and Akira made a tiny, content sound.

Margaret returned the smile, inclining her head politely. “Lavenza was concerned for her guest and requested my help. I merely obliged her.”

“He’s been getting worse,” Lavenza added sadly. “Being in prison in reality and being alone is wearing on him. His sleep has been fitful, and I don’t think he’s been eating properly.”

Looking down at the youngest Wild Card, Yu could see what they meant. There were dark circles under Akira’s eyes, and he seemed more fragile. “I can’t imagine prison food is very good,” he quipped, but his arm tightened protectively. He wasn’t sure how this was working; Akira was here because he was asleep in the real world, and Yu didn’t know what it meant for him to then fall asleep in the Velvet Room. Other than that he obviously needed the sleep. He’d all but crawled into Yu’s arms when he’d arrived, and they’d talked for a little while before Akira had literally dozed off in the middle of a sentence.

It had been two weeks since he’d explained everything, and it hurt, to see Akira so obviously suffering when his journey was supposed to be over. That’s why he’d come when called; if he could do anything to make it better, he would.

Margaret glanced over at the sound of footsteps in the hall, and reached for Lavenza’s hand. “We will take our leave for now, but please do call if you need anything.” They disappeared through a door on the far side of the room, and Yu was confused by their abrupt exit until the owner of the footsteps revealed himself.

Minato stepped into the lounge, his gaze drifting over the sleeping boy in Yu’s arms before settling on Yu himself, and he walked over to lean their foreheads together, brushing his lips against Yu’s. “How is he?”

“Worn down,” Yu replied softly. “Is it all right for you to be here?”

“I can spare an hour without the world ending,” Minato said, a tiny smile on his face. He sat down on the edge of the couch cushion, barely fitting alongside Yu and Akira, and reached out to rest his hand on Akira’s cheek. “I wish that I could be here more. He shouldn’t have to be alone, and while I love the residents, they aren’t what he needs right now.”

Yu chuckled. “It’ll be interesting if he wakes up. He still doesn’t know what you look like. I’m sure his expression will be as amusing as it was when he met the real Nameless for the first time.” Akira had gaped at the piano-player and turned an incredibly amusing shade of fuschia. But that was to be expected, considering the circumstances in which they’d been using his name as an alias.

Minato smiled fondly. “I _really_ wish I’d seen that.” 

He took his hand back as Akira stirred, sleepy grey eyes searching and meeting his own, and Akira slurred quietly, “Mina…?”

Minato laughed. “How did you know?” he asked, meeting him halfway when Akira’s fingers uncurled from Yu’s shirt and reached for his hand.

“Your hands are cold…” Akira murmured, lacing their fingers together. “It’s the same as before. Is that because of what you are?”

“Yeah. It is.” Minato lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to Akira’s knuckles, and the younger boy laughed weakly. It was obvious he was still partially asleep, based on what he said next.

“Fantastic. I’m in love with someone a thousand miles away, and a ghost that lives in a dream. Just my luck.”

Yu shifted to kiss the top of his head through his mop of hair. “I’m not a thousand miles away. I told you, I go to college in Tokyo. If they allowed you visitors, I’d be there in a heartbeat.”

Minato was more distracted by that first bit. “You’re in love with us?”

Akira nodded, drowsily pushing himself up enough to lean in and kiss Minato. “I think so. You two are special.” He flopped back against Yu’s chest, smiling to himself.

“I believe the saying is ‘get a room’?” someone called from the door.

Much to the other two’s amusement Minato turned red almost instantly. The blue-haired Wild Card whipped around to narrow his eyes at the girl in the doorway. “Elizabeth, really?”

“Of course. Your reactions are incredibly amusing.” Elizabeth giggled, offering a wave and going on her way, and Minato sighed.

“She’s got a point,” Akira said with a yawn. “I want to go back to sleep, and I want both of you, but the couch isn’t big enough to fit Mina.”

Yu snorted. “I suppose so… You have to get off of me first, though.”

Somehow the two of them managed to maneuver the very tired phantom thief to a bedroom, where he collapsed back into bed with them on either side of him. Minato laid a hand over his eyes in mimicry of when they’d first met, and said flatly, “You need to take care of yourself. The attendants have said you’re not sleeping.”

“I’m sleeping now,” Akira replied, eyes closed behind Minato’s hand.

“Being sassy doesn’t change the truth,” Yu said, fighting back a smile.

Akira pouted, shaking Minato’s hand off and burrowing between them. “It’s hard to sleep in jail,” he admitted after a moment. “I’m...afraid. Afraid I’ll wake up, and I’ll be back in that interrogation room, or someone will be trying to put me through a guillotine again.”

Minato frowned, curling around him and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. “Akira…” he murmured. “I suppose it’s not surprising you’d feel like that.”

Yu threw an arm over both of them. “I’m going to try to get in touch with your friends. If there’s anything I can do to help you get out of there sooner, I want to.”

“Thanks…”

It was barely a whisper, and the other two realized Akira had dozed back off again, pressed between them. Their eyes met over the top of his head, and Minato huffed with frustration. “Now I definitely wish I could be here more. After everything he’s been through…” He scooted closer, hoping that even though he wasn’t warm, Akira would feel safe regardless. “If I have to leave before he wakes up, tell him I’m sorry, okay?”

“I will,” Yu said. He reached to brush his knuckles against Minato’s cheek affectionately. “He knows you’re doing something important. I don’t think either of us could ever be annoyed about that.”

“Hm.” But Minato just smiled, settling into the pillows. “I’m glad I left the world such understanding hands.”

“Me too.”


End file.
